


The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't It?

by athens0808



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athens0808/pseuds/athens0808
Summary: Hermione Granger, war heroine, "The Golden Girl", ministry worker...2 years after the war has ended. The war had a great influence on her. The bushy-haired girl that followed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley is no longer the shy girl that stuck to the back and rarely spoke up. Now a strong and confident yet hot-headed and trauma filled young lady.Draco Malfoy, ex- Death Eater, in intense rehab, ordered by the ministry.Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Adrian, Daphne...All their paths cross again.***There are MATURE SCENES of DRUG USE and SMUT** SLOW BURN
Relationships: dramione





	The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding my own spin-offs to this story, of course since it is post-war. But the difference is, we will not be seeing the standard friendships straight from the beginning. This story will contain mature scenes (drug use, semi-torture, smut), but it will be a slow burn story hehehe. 
> 
> THIS IS POST-WAR!!  
> \- Meaning that they will still have post-war trauma, the characters WILL be dealing with this in their own ways.  
> I mean to say this once. Any traumatic experiences that they will be going through, ARE NOT IN ANY WAY ROMANTIZED.

Note: This is my personal view of the characters, and just a visual for readers to go off of. IF you guys genuinely want me to replace a picture, I might consider it if you can send me a link to another picture. Also, they have to match the descriptions. The only exceptions are if they have/don't have tattoos, piercings. Y'all can alter those details in your imagination. (The pictures can be real-life people and/or fanfic drawings. If you submit or send a drawing, and you know the artist's name they go by or @, please let me know so I can give credit where it is due.) Note that I will be posting this on Wattpad when it has been further continued, so pictures are going to be able to be added on there. On A03, this is just a list of the characters. 

MAIN CHARACTERS:

Draco Malfoy:  
Hermione Granger:  
Daphne Greengrass:  
Pansy Parkinson:  
Blaise Zabini:  
Theodore Nott:  
Adrian Puces:

SIDE CHARACTERS:

Harry Potter:  
Narcissa Malfoy:  
Ginny Weasley:

ps...please do make suggestions. I do have a storyline that I want to follow, though I am still planning it out, but if there are some minor details that you want to be added to the story, I can consider them :))


End file.
